


Fleeting.

by kanwoyamakan



Series: Ura. the opposite of a namesake. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, Heavy Angst, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, No comfort just hurt, No mentions of romance, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, a female focused fic, age gap between the females, female character study, loss of a distant/not very present parental figure
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyamakan/pseuds/kanwoyamakan
Series: Ura. the opposite of a namesake. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736299





	1. I

’عابر’ ’متلاشٍ’ ’زائل’ لو فكرت بها كُلًا على حدى لن أستطيع. تتقارب هذه الكلمات أكثر من تقارب أي شفاه قد قُبلت في هذه الحياة التي مجددًا تبتدأ بذات الكلمات الهشة في صوتها ولكنها ذات وقعٍ لا يتناسب ابدًا مع الهشاشة تلك.

من الصعب أخذها كذلك بمعناه فاليوم يبدو كأنه ألف عامٍ مثل الإيقاظ من حبٍ أمتد لألف عام كذلك لكنه اذا ما وضعنا نظرية وهم الوقت وفلسفتها جانبًا ستجد أن الأقرب للحقيقة -التي مجددًا هي بعد فلسفي وهمي وربما شخصي بحت- أجد أنه كذلك عابر...ليس متلاشٍ لأن حب أحدهم لا يطفئ كذاك الهباب الرمادي بل عابرٌ فحسب.

لكن الحياة تتخذ تلك الكلمات الثلاثة التي تحمل في طياتها أكثر من تلك الثلاثة شعارًا لا تتخلى عنه طالما بقيت حيًا بوعيك.

الوعي هنا يقصد أنه الادراك بذلك...لا جدوى من القرب دون إدراكٍ له. لقد علمت ذلك بعد ضياع ذاك القرب المعني.

الاحمرار الذي تحول من اصفرٍ له ثم سيتحول مجددًا لبنفسجيٍ فاقعٍ كعلامةٍ إساءة استعمال لكاحليّ بحشرهما في حذاءٍ براق مرتفع الكعب لا يلائم السواد الذي يتشح به كل من قد أطلت وجوههم علي اليوم...لقد كانوا مستنكرين للمعان الآخاذ الذي كان مسيئًا للمنعية ولكل الحاضرين لنعيها هناك.

لقد كان جليًا أن الكبار يظنون أنني غريبةٌ فبكل تأكيد كنت كذلك..لا تقارب بيني وبين هؤلاء القوم ولا أظن أنه سيحصل بتاتًا..تلك المرأة التي خلفتني كذلك كانت ترتدي حذاءً براقًا كهذا حينما فعلت.

لقد كانت هنالك صبية تبكي ملئ حنجرتها لكنها لم تصرخ أو تتشنج أو تقم بفعلٍ دارامتيكيٍ يثير الهلع أكثر من الشفقة. لقد كانت مثيرة للشفقة رغم ذلك.

ولم أكن لأهلع عليها لو أنها قامت به رغم ذلك.

لقد صافحت يدي دون إحساسٍ بها فالبدء ثم حينما هرع أحد الممولين -طريقة فظةٌ لقول "كاهن" أو "قريب" لكنها الحقيقة- ببدء الطقوس حتى أنهمرت دموعها.

بدت فالرابعة او الثالثة عشرة...لقد تركت صغيرة رغم أنه ليس هنالك عمرٌ محددٌ حتى يترك الشخص بعده لكنها بطريقة مجتمعية يقال أنها "تركت صغيرة" كذلك. ماعنيته أنها تركت فالمنتصف. لم تكن صغيرة ولا كبيرة في ناظري لقد كانت ساذجةً بالأحرى. انا بالتأكيد قمت بشناعةٍ حينما رفعت بصرها إلي حين قيل لها من أنا فأزلته على غير عجلٍ مبديةً عدم اهتمامي بشفقتها التي يستطيع أيًا كان أن يلمحها أو يلمح جزءًا من قولها " _أنا أعلم ماتشعرين به لآن_ " ولكن ياللعجب فهي بالتأكيد لا تفعل.

ليس هنالك شخصٌ يقدر تمامًا على فهم الآخرين وإن كان هنالك شخص كذلك -بفكرة ايجابية وحيدة هنا- لا ترغب بأن تكون تلك الصبية من يفهمها.

التفهم محاولة حلوةٌ هشةٌ كذلك وتستطيع أن تنقلب ضد صاحبها بذات السهولة وتصيبه برصاصة عاطفيةٍ -لا حرفية- في صدغه وتستطيع حينها أن تشل قدرته على التعقل مثلما كان يظن أنه يستطيع.

لقد كان صوت الكعب على الترابِ شبه معدوم لإنغراسه فيه لكن ما إن دخلت به على الخشب حتى أصبح أكثر إزعاجًا من تصافق كؤوس الشراب وصحون الاطعمة التي وضعت على طاولة على شرف المنعية. لا لن تقول المرحومة...لا تشعر بذلك حقيقةً.

لقد تناولت طعامها بهدوءٍ وتناولت كأسًا ليست مملؤةً بقدحٍ سامٍ يجعلها تداعب عاقلتها فتستثار وتتلفظ بشيءٍ ما. شيءٍ لا يحبذ أحدٌ من الجالسين أن يسمعه لو قدر لنا أن نعرف ما هو.

لكنها نهضت كذلك حاملةً حقيبتها التي كانت سوداء مثل ثيابها ثم خرجت خارج الغرفة ثم إلى الحديقة التي كانت بها اضواء خافتةٌ من داخل الغرفة التي تركتها.

لم تجد ماتفعله لذا نظرت بداخل حقيبتها. قداحةٌ مُعلمةٌ بحرفٍ ما وعلبةٌ ليست لها، رائحتها حلوة. لذا أخرجتها لتتفحصها بينما القداحةُ في خنصرها والعلبة بين ابهامها وسببابتها تتفحص إسمها ولما رائحتها حلوةً كذلك.

لم تكن المعتادةُ حلوةَ الرائحة لقد كانت...إعتيادية خانقةً مثل كما هو متوقع. لقد كانت مغلقةً بغلافها البلاستيكي الشفاف كذلك..لقد كانت معنية لها فحسب إذن.

أزالت الشريط العلوي للبلاستيك ثم الجزء الكرتوني وأخذت واحدةً بيدها اليمنى ووضعتها في فمها ثم أشعلت القداحة التي أصدرت صوتًا معدنيًا كانت معتادةً عليه أشد الاعتياد حتى وهي نائمة في مكانٍ غير معروف ولن ينذرها حتى بخوفٍ من حريقٍ ما أو انفجارٍ فالمكان من شدة اعتياددها عليه.

أحاطت الشعلة بيدها ثم لعدةِ ثوانٍ إنتظرت حتى أشتعلت.

لقد إستنشقت قليلًا لكن الطعم الحلو الذي غير من داخل جوفها جعلها تفكرُ لوهلةٍ أن هذا المكان ليس ماهو عليه.

لكن الباب خلفها قد فتح ولم تنظر خلفها بل أعادت القداحةَ والعلبة بداخل الحقيبة التي وضعتها أسفل ذراع يدها التي أزالت السيجارة ونفضت عنها غبارها بطرف إبهامها ثم أحاطة وسطها بذراعها الاخرى.

لقد بَرد الجو فجأةً ولو لم تكن تدخن كثيرًا أو تحبذه أصلًا فقد بدت كتلك الرسومات المرسومةِ في سرعةٍ وواقعيةٍ عجيبة كما لو أنها صورة أكثر من كونها رسمةً ما.

لقد كانت الصبية هي من كانت بجانبها.

حدقتيها محمرتان وجانب عينيها منتفخان وحمرة أنفها من كثر مرور المحارمِ الورقيةِ عليه يثير الحزن لكنها لم تلتفت لها بدافع الاهتمام لما حدث ذلك بمظهرها بل حدجتها بطرف عينها ويدها التي لا تزال مبعدة السيجارة عن اصابعها وجسدِها متأهبة لأن تفلتها وتدهس عليها سريعًا وتمضي حينما تفتح الاخرى فمها.

لقد ارادت الاخرى قول تلك الرابطة الدموية التي لا تستطيع قطعها مهما حصل لكنها كذلك تستطيع أن تعيش بدونها لأنها فعلت ذلك حتى اليوم.

لكن عينيها أصمتتها قبل أن تقول ذلك.

أعادت السيجارة لفمها في استنشاقٍ بطيء...طعمها حلوٍ يخفي طعم الطعام المالح الذي تناولته قبل من أعده أصلًا؟ لقد كان اعتياديًا غير لذيذٍ البتة..ربما لأنها لا تشعر بأي إرتياحٍ مقابل البقاء هناك ولذا لم تستطعمه لكنها سوف تثبت على قول أنه ليس لذيذ.

حركت ساقيها أمامها مركزةً بصرها على الحذاء البراق الذي كان جليًا لها لآن أنه بالفعل بشكله الامامي لا يتلائم مع الفستان..لربما كان عليها أن تختار كعبًا ذو بدايةٍ مدببة. لما لم تفعل...إنها تتسائل.

من ذكرياته الاولى أنه كان براقًا حينما مشت به مبتعدة.هي كذلك لم تلتفت للخلف حتى أختفت هيئتها.

"إن أردت الصدق لقد علمت بوجودك اليوم فحسب...ظننتك إحدى صديقاتها أو احد معارفها" ياللابتذال....يالإنعدام اللباقة في اختيار الكلمات..إن ذاك الشبل من ذاك الاسد فعلًا.

"لكنه من المدهش أن لي أنتِ...” ولم تقدر على قول تلك الرابطة لأنها مجددًا لم تكن تستشعرها من التي تتحدث اليها حتى تستطيع قولها.

"لدي أنتِ وأبي الآن فحسب...” يالصحةِ فِكرها. لقد كانت ساذجة...لربما تنمو لتتخرج من ذلك لكن الآن هذه السذاجة تجعل داخلها يفورُ قليلًا مثل مياهٍ في سخان.

إستنشقت من الطعم الحلو الذي لم تتوقعه لكن الرائحة أصبحت تنضحُ منها والطعم أصبح على شفتيها وجوفها وحتى لسانها الذي كان خاملًا للغاية كأنما كان عضوًا مستقلًا لا يعترف بوجود ذاته ولذا لم يتحرك خلال ذلك كله.

أطلقت الزفرة التي استنشقتها في وجه الصغرى التي كانت أقصر منها لوجود الكعب العالي وإن لم يكن لتقابل كتفاهما وربما نظراتهما كذلك فأستنشقت الصغرى ذلك فزعةً ثم أطلقته في كحةٍ صغيرةٍ تمنت لو أنها طالت حتى أثارت فزع الموجودين داخلًا لكن تصافق الكؤوس والاطباق بكل تأكيد كان ليكون أعلى من كحتها الصغيرةِ الهشةِ المتفاجئة التي لم تسبب في نفسها سوى قلقٍ لا مثيل له.

"عذرًا" ولم تكن تعتذر البتة بل أخرجت سيجارةً أخرى وناولتها الصغرى التي تلقتها في حيرةٍ شديدةٍ حتى أشعلتها لها مجددًا.

"أنا قاصر...” تلعثمت وهي لا تعلم كيف تمسك السيجارة وكان ذلك موضحًا تمامًا لما كانت عليه. لقد أُحيطت بكل ما أنتزع من الاخرى إنتزاعًا لم تعلم به حتى أخذت من بين يديها المرتجفتان السيجارة ودهست عليها.

لقد شعرت بضياع السيجارة الجديدة وبحسرةٍ على ذلك أيضًا.

"أعلم أنك قاصر لقد كنت احاول شيئًا ما...” لقد قالت الكُبرى أخيرًا شيئًا لأول مرةٍ خلال هذا كله.

"إذن أعلميني ما تكون لك...أعني كيف كانت والدتك؟" لقد وضعت الامر أخيرًا في كلمةٍ ما. لقد أوضحته ببساطة مثيرة لغثيانها وتجعلها ترغب بشربِ كأس ماءٍ لتنظف به جوفها من تلك الكلمةِ التي كانت أمرّ من سيجارتها المحلى والمشترى خصيصًا لها.

لقد كانت ساذجةٌ حلوةٌ يانعةَ الغصن بالفعل...لربما حكمها كان يبدو قاسيًا فالبداية لكنه حقيقيٌ تمامًا

لقد تحدثت عن كل ذكرى حلوى لها تستطيع تذكرها. كل شيء فيما أغضبها منها وماجعلها تشعر بالندم وماجعلها تشعر بالخوف كذلك.

لقد باحت بكل شيءٍ بمجمله وبمعانيه كله. حتى بعد أن خفتَ الضوء خلفهما وانطفئ. حتى بعد أن تناولت سيجارتها الرابعة وهي تستمع وتبدو أنها لا تستمع ولا تعلم إن كانت بذاتها تستمع حقًا أم أنها ايضًا تمثل ذلك.

لكن الصغرى في نقطةٍ ما أجهشت بالبكاء مجددًا ولم تحاول الاخرى أن تواسيها بل أطلت على النور الذي كان ينبعث من القمر دون دفء. لقد كان القمر في أكبر وأبهى حلةٍ له وجعلها ذلك تظن متى كانت آخر مرة قد نظرت قط له.

كانت هنالك واحدةٌ تنعي وتبكي فقدانها بعنفوان غصنها اليانع الوديع المحزون بينما الأخرى تتناول حُلوًا من زايدتهِ قد صارَ مُرًا لا يُطاق.

* * *

لقد أنهت الرابعة وتأكدت بشكلٍ داخلي أن أسفل حذائها قد صار فاحمًا مثيرًا للحزن رغم أنه جديد. لقد اشترته بذاكرة ما لا تعلم من أين بزغت في دماغها عندما التقطت الهاتف الذي كان يرنُ ويرنُ ويرنُ بشكل درامتيكي مثل أحد الافلام الايمائية بالابيض والاسود. لقد كانت مستيقظةً للتو مستعدةً لأن لا تبقى داخل المنزل ذاك اليوم مهما حصل لكن العادة الشهرية قد باغتتها كما هو متوقع من دنائتها فبقت ذاك الصباح تنظف المأساة التي لطخت ثيابها وشراشفها.

بالتفكير بذلك كل الامور الدراماتيكية يكون بجانبها دماء. لربما دم قتيل، مغدور، جريحٌ ما، موت من نزيف لكن هذه المرة كانت نزيفًا أنثويًا يبدو كما لو أنه أقرب للموت من الحياة.

لقد كان ذلك النزيف يجعل منها جَلِفةً سارحةً متقبلةً كذلك. ولا يتوقف عند ذلك الحد فحسب بل تستشعر قشعريرة لإهتزاز وارتعاشٍ في داخلها كأنها تنتشي به لكنها فالحقيقة تتألم منه ويجعله تتقرفص على نفسها كذلك.

لقد كان الهاتف الأرضيُ أصفرًا باهتًا من مرور السنين عليه لكن المرء ما إن ينظر إليه حتى يعلم أنه كان في حلةٍ بهية بأرقامه في داخل الدوائر المفرغة واصواته حينما يطلب رقمٌ عليه أو تحرك عجلتهُ الجانبية حتى تتصل على أحدهم به.

لقد تلقت المكالمة في هدوء.

"هنالك جنازة...” لقد حزرت لما شعرت بشؤمٍ ما في أسفل معدتها -عدا إحساسها بالنزيف الذي يقطر من خارجها-.

"للسيدة والدة...” وحينها فقط شعرت بمعدتها تتقلب وتصرخ وداخلها يتقطع وفجأةً هدأ كل شيء. لم تشعر بالالم. لم تشعر بإنقباضات رحمها الدنيئة التي تجلعها تتلوى ولا تستشعر ساقيها أو تجعلها مصابةً بغثيانٍ للخمسة الايام المتتالية.

"نعم...سوف أتي.” لم يكن الإعلام لها خصيصًا. لربما كانت السيدة فالمنزل ستذهب دون إخبارها عن الامر حتى لقد كانت تجد من الاجدى بها ألا تخبرها بذلك.

’ _يمكن لهذه الفتاة أن تعيش بدونها طالما كانت هي من تركها منذ البداية_ _.._ _لا شفقة عليها ولا يحزنون_ _.._ _لكنها أحد معارفي أنا فأنا وحدي من سيحزن عليها’_ هذا ما ستظنه السيدة بداخلها إذا ما كانت من تلقى هذا الاتصال لكن القدر بسخريته كُلها قد جعلها هي من تجيب.

لقد إرتحلت مع صديقةٍ لم تخبره بجنازة من كانت تلك ولما هي في حذاء براقٍ قطعًا لا يناسب مأتمًا أو ما يماثله. لقد كان لامعًا للغاية وملفتة بالنسبة لفستانها الاسود الذي ألحقته بسترةٍ سوداء قطنية فوقه حتى تخفي أنه لم يكن كذلك مناسبًا لقُصرِ كُميه.

* * *

حينما توقفت الصغرى عن البكاء وخفَ نهيجُها ومسحت بباطن وخلف يديها آخر الندى المنسكب على خديها.

"يمكنك أن تنامي معي الليلة..لا أظن أنه هنالك احدٌ ليقلكِ ولا أظن كذلك أنك سترحلين في هذا الوقت المتأخر" لقد كانت صادقة في قولها عن الوقت لكنها كذلك لم تكن تعلم أنها بإتصال واحد من الكبرى سيأتي أيٌ من اصدقائها ليقلها لكنها نظرت للصبية وأذُناها مختبأةٌ خلف شعرها المسدول كما لو كانت حاجزًا بين ما تقوله وماتعيه الكبرى من فكرةٍ سابقة.  
“أفترض أنهم لن يحبذوا نومك معهم بذات الغرفة وقد يثير ذلك من حفيظتك أيضًا" هنالك من راعا تأديب هذه الصغيرة كما لو أنها آنسة ما.

"ليكن كذلك إذن" لقد أخذت الحقيبة من أسفل ذراعها التي تيبست بسبب بقائها على ذاك الوضع طوليًا ولحقت الفتاة إلى داخل المنزل الذي هدئ ولم يصدر منه سوى اصوات ماء صنوبرٌ في المطبخ واصواتٌ لحفيف الافرشةِ على الارضية.

لقد كان الدور العُليُ هادئًا بشكلٍ مختلفٍ تماما كما لو أن هنالك سكينةً ما ملقاةً عليه.

فتحت الصُغرى بابًا ثم دخلت إلى غرفةٍ مطليٌ جِدارُها بلون أقرب لصوفِ خروفٍ لم يغسل منذ فترة والخشب البندقي كان يلائمه تمامًا.

فكانت الخزانة والسرير والمنضدة التي كانت الكتب مصفوفةً عليها تنمُ عن مدى اهتمام الصغرى بحاجياتها وما يخصها على الاخص.

لقد ترددت ولكن قالت "أيمكنك أن تنامي معي على ذات السرير؟ لا أظن أن هنالك لحافٌ متبقي بالاسفل..” لقد كانت تتذرع بذلك. حتمًا.

"لا أملك ثيابًا.” لم تكن رضخت للأمر الواقع لكنها تعلم أن الامور تجري كذلك فقد حضرت جنازة واحدة قبل ذلك ولكنها كانت في منزلها السابق ولم تكن مضطرةً لهذا الحديث الذي لم تستشف نية صاحبتهُ خلاله.

"يمكنني أن أعيركِ أحد ثيابي...”

"لكنك ضئيلة مقارنةً بي" وأشارت على صدرها دون أي نيةٍ هَزلية وبصوتٍ جامدٍ كذلك لكن الاخرى ضحكت رغم ذلك.

"لدي ثيابٌ عديدة وهنالك ماقد يناسبك منها بكل تأكيد...” لقد فتحت بابيّ الخزانة ونظرت بين الثياب المطوية بعناية والمرتبت حسب تدرجات اللون...لم تكن يومًا لتفعل ذلك. لقد كانت تطويهم بكل تأكيد لكن ذلك القدرُ من المثاليةِ فقط لا تستطيع أن تعمل به.

وبطريقة إعجازية لقد وجدت ثيابًا تناسبها بالفعل وكانت عبارة عن قميص نومٍ فضفاض لونهُ أبيضٌ طويل...بدى أنه أكبر من أن يناسب الصغرى وكما لو أن هنالك شخص أخطأ المقاس بأكبر مرة أو مرتين على الاكثر لكنها أرتدتها هنالك ولم تتوانى أن تستر خلال ذلك بل كل مافعلته هو أنها وضعت حقيبتها على المنضدة وسترتها على الكرسي المبطن والذي بدى أنه عملٌ رغم لطافة شكله ثم أنزلت سُستة فستانها من الخلف وثم أطلت بظهرها العارِ سوى من شريطِ ثيابها الداخلية وأزالت الفستان وأرتدت القميص بذات السرعةِ التي خلعت بها الاول إن لم يكن أسرع.

"لديكِ شامةٌ على لوح كتفك الايسر...مثل أمي" لقد جعلها ذلك تلتفت وتنظر للأخرى بشعرها الذي مازال أسفل القميص كان يخزُ ظهرها وكتفيها.

"إيه، أرهن أن والدك أحبها إذن" لقد كان إعلانًا صريحًا جعل الصبية الاخرى تتعلثم وتحمر ثم تأخذ ثياب نومها للخارج بعد أن تصفق الباب -بلطف رغم كلمة صفق- خلفها.

لقد نظرت للغرفة بشكلٍ أكثر وضوحًا الآن. لقد كان الاثاث مختارًا بتناسقٍ تام والالوان تتلاءم مع بعضها البعض بشكل يبدو كما لو أنها مصممة خصيصا ببهظٍ شديد..لم يكن المجمل خارجًا سوى دليل على أن المنزل أحد الاشخاص من الطبقة المتوسطة لكن داخله كان يُعتنى بهِ جيدًا للغاية كما لو أنه صفحة مخططةٌ بعنايةٍ شديدة رهيفةٍ لكل أدنى التفاصيل بها.

حينما عادت الصغرى كانت الكبرى قد استراحت على جانب السرير وساقيها أمامها مخفيتان خلف القماش القطني الابيض الذي عكس ظنها كأن أكثر برودةً من كونهِ قماشًا يجعلها تشعر بالحرارة المنبعثة منها.

لكنه أبيض...لربما يتسخ بفعل العادة الشهرية..آه لقد تذكرت أنها لم تذهب للحمام مرةً واحدةً منذ أن أتت إلى هنا كان عليها أن تتحقق ثيابها الداخلية وتستعد للمأساة التي حصلت بها.

لقد ذهبت إلى المرحاض مستعدةً لأي نوعٍ من المأسي التي كانت تتوقع حصولها في أول يوم لكن ما قابلها هو قطرةٌ كبيرةٌ واحدة تحولت من الاحمر الذي كان مثل الكرز إلى بنيٍ بفعل الأكسدة. هزت كتفيها وأزالته مرتدية غيره بعد أن استعارته من الصغرى.

ثم عادت إلى الغرفة حتى تجد الاخرى مرتميةً على لحافها منهكةً تتنفس بهدوء وأسفل عيناها منتفخٌ ومحمرٌ للغاية.

لقد دستها أسفل اللحاف على الجانب الاقرب من الجدار بحركةٍ عشوائية متمنية أنها لا تتحرك خلال نومها كي لا تسقط ولكن مجددًا إن سقطت ففي ماذا سيهمها ذاك؟ وبعد ذلك هي كذلك أندست أسفل اللحاف مقابلة ظهرها للاخرى التي كانت تغط في نومٍ عميقٍ حتى ترتاح قليلًا من تعبها الذي سيستمر غدًا لا محالة.

حينما أغمضت الكبرى عيناها أخيرًا أقترب منها دفءٌ وأصابع مرتجفة كانت على ظهرها وشعرت ببلٍ على أعلى كتفها الايسر لذا أطلت بطرف عينها خلفها حتى تجد الصغرى نائمة رغم ماكانت تفعله خلال نومها.

لقد كانت ليلةً طويلة لها. أو لهما.


	2. II

لقد كان اليوم التالي مثل ومضةِ عين. كثيرٌ من البشر من مختلف الاشكال والهيئات أحلوا عليهم. جيرانٌ اقرباء ومعارف ورغم كل ذلك لم يتمكن أحد من معرفة ذات الاحذية البراقة مثل حكاية ذات الحذاء الاحمر التي رقصت به صاحبته لكنها لم تكن ترقص به بل كانت تتنقل به بخفةٍ وسلاسة كما لو أنها ليست في جنازةٍ بل في حفلةٍ ما وهي أحد مدعويها.

لم يعذب أحدٌ نفسهُ بالحديث إليها أو حثها على تقبل التعازي أو معرفة من تلك ومن ذاك لقد بدت كأنها لا تتحدث لغتهم كذلك قلما تجاوبت مع أحاديث المعزيين وفقط طئطئت رأسها إذا ما عذب أحدهم نفسه بتعزيتها ولكنها لم تكن تتفاعل مع أحد تمامًا.

لقد راقبتها نساء العائلة في حنقٍ من فعلها البارد الجَلِف ومع ذلك كن ممتناتٍ لأنها لم تسبب بلبلة بوجودها وإن كان الامر بيدهن وعلمن من أخبرها بالقدوم لكانوا قد بَقرُ بطنها أو بطنه...من يعلم منذا الذي يملك قلةَ فهمٍ حتى يدعو من _هُجرت_ لجنازة من هجرتها.

واليوم الاخير كان لأقرب المقربين ورغم ذلك تلك الغريبةُ ذات الحذاء البراق الذي كان يميزها عن باقي الجموع المستترة بالسواد الذي ينعي المتوفاة كانت هناك أيضًا.

لم تحظى الكبرى بحديثٍ أخرى مع الصغرى حتى آخر رمق فقد كانت نساء العائلة يبقين أعينهن عليها ولا يدعنها حتى تتقرب منها وكانت الكبرى لا تحادث أحدًا بتاتا حتى حينما حادثتها أحدى النساء ظلت جامدةً لا تغير من ملامحها ولا حتى تتبسم لمحاولةٍ تبدو في عين من تقوم بها تقربًا بينما المعنية الكبرى تراها شفقةً وإرضاءً لنزوةٍ منها.

سوف ينتهي هذا الامر عند الغروب وستتصل بأحد اصدقائها ليقلها من هذا المكان..تشعر بالقرف من ذات الفستان لثلاثة أيام ولربما يعيرها أحدهم حوضه للاستحمام والاسترخاء.

لم تعد عادتها الشهرية للنزول بعد اليوم الاول وقد أستغربت ذلك لكنها لم تفكر به مطولًا فقد كان ذلك أفضل لها في هذه الحالة. لم تكن تريد من ذاك النزف الانثوي اللعين أن يثبت اضطراب ضعفها أمام هؤلاء القوم دون أي أحد سواهم.

وبالحديث عن آخر رمق فقد ندهت على الصغرى حينما زلت النسوة ولم يكن يراقبنها وسألتها إذا ماكانت تعلم أين مكان الهاتف وإذا ما أستطاعت إستخدامه

وكان فالدور الأعلى فصعدت وأدارت دوائره المفرغة حتى وصلت للدبوس الذي عينَ الرقم المطلوب وبقت ممسكت بالسماعة في يدها اليسرى ومراقبة الساعة التي كانت معلقةً أعلى الهاتف.

لقد كانت طاولة الهاتف من خشب غامق اللون وإطار الساعة كذلك كان بذلك اللون وظلت تراقب تحرك النبدول الذهبي يمنة ويسرى حتى ألتقط أحدهم الهاتف على الخط المقابل.

"مرحبًا..” لقد كان صوتًا نعسًا توقعته.

"إنها أنا...” وباشرة بقول إسمها الذي كانت تعلم أن أول من نطق به هو من كانت من الفترض أن تنعيها لكنها لم تستشعر ذلك في قرارة نفسها

"أيمكنك أن تقليني من...” وقالت العنوان كما لو أنها كانت تحفظه عن ظهر قلب لكنها فالحقيقة كان مكتوبًا على ذات الورقة التي أستدلت بها عليه.

"مالذي أوصلك إلى هنالك..” وصوت تثاؤبٍ عالٍ جعلها تبتسم قليلًا لأول مرة.

"لا عليكِ يا عزيزتي أقليني فحسب وسوف أكافئك" لقد كانت تجترها إذن.

"إذن أعيريني جميع اشرطتك المفضلة لـ....” وأستمرت قليلًا في الحديث بتلك النبرة المرحة حتى أنتهت منها وأقفلت السماعة وصدرَ الصوت التلقائي لإنقطاع المكالمة.

لقد كان صوتًا اوتوماتيكيًا آليًا وحزينًا للغاية في تلك اللحظة. في أذنها اليمنى دقتُ بندول الساعة وفي أذنها اليسرى طنين الهاتف الآلي وأمامها جدارٌ مطليٌ بلونٍ لا تعرف ما اسمه ولكنها كان مزيجًا باهتًا من عدة الوان لا تظن أنها تتلائم وحدها ولكنها أوجدت هذا اللون العجيب فالنهاية. لقد بدى ذلك موحشًا لها أكثر مما تظن.

"أأنت راحلة؟" لقد سمعت صوتًا لم تسمعه من قبل لم يكن صوت الصغيرة ولم يكن صوت امرأةٍ كذلك. لقد كان رجلًا في بداية أربعيناته..متى إلتقت به؟ ربما كانت تلتقيه حينما كانت معها...الصغيرة تصغُرها بأقل من 10 اعوام للتحديد 6 أعوام. لم ترغب أن تعلم الوقت الدقيق للقائهما.

"نعم.” ولم تنبس ببنةِ شقة أخرى.

"أرجو أن تودعيها لأنها لسوف تحزن لو ذهبت هكذا...” إنه مبتذلٌ وهشٌ بقوله ذلك في نظرها ولكن صوته يبعث براحة اهتمام أحد لوجودك..كل من في هذا البيت محاطون ببيت نباتٍ دافئ..فقاعتهم هشةٌ وملونة بكل الوان الطيف وتدرجاته كذلك..بكل تأكيد هم كانوا سعداء حتى هذا اليوم.

* * *

لم تفعل مثل ما قال ولم تفكر بالانصياع لذلك حتى، إرتدت حذائها البراق وانتظرت خارج السور الابيض مخلفةً خلفها ذكرى الثلاثة الايام السابقة بعبق بخورٍ في تعزية لذوي وقرابة المَنعية والتي التصقت بسترتها القطنية السوداء وأمست تنضحُ منها.

نظرت مجددًا إلى حقيبتها وإلى العلبة الملونة والمغلفة بطبقةٍ بلاستيكيةٍ شفافةٍ في أسفلها وأعلاه مثقوبٌ بشكل هندسي يظهر اهتمام الشركةٍ بسمها الذي تصدره على شكل تبغ ثم إلى القداحة الفضية التي تسألت لما كانت لديها رغم أنها لم تخبر أحدًا بذهابها...هل إلتقطتها سهوًا في وقتٍ ما؟ هل إستطاع أن يجد بديلًا لها؟

يمكن استبدال القداحة بسهولة لكنها كانت مصممةً كذلك خصيصًا لطرفه. لقد انتابتها فكرةٌ ما مجددًا أنها يمكن أن تكون مثل هذه القداحة...مستبدلة بأخرى يمكن أن يجد كل شخصٍ في حياتها ألفًا غيرها ألا يتذكر وجودها لأنها استبدلت.

لا فرق الآن في داخلها بين الاستبدال _والهجر_ فكلهما ترك مرارةً في جوفها وطعمًا صدئًا مثل طعم الانتهاء من البكاء لعدة سويعات.

لقد أنتظرت كذلك أمام السور حتى أتت صديقتها لتقلها وأول ما صعدت أدرات جهاز التشغيل ووضعت رأسها على جانب النافذةِ معلنةً أنها لن تحادثها بشأن هذا الآن..ربما لاحقًا وربما أبدًا. الأحرى أن يكون أبدًا.

* * *

حينما عادت لبيتها ألقت ثيابها في سلة الغسيل التي كانت خارج الحمام وملئت الحوض الذي جلست جانبه عاريةً بذراعها أسفل الصنوبر الذي كان يملئ الحوض بماءٍ دافئٍ قد يميل للبرودة لاحقًا لكنها بجلوسها هناك كانت مثل تلك المشاهد التي تظهر شخصًا قاطعًا لرسغه ويده تطفو فالحوض والماء يفيض من داخل الحوض.

لقد كانت الأرضيةُ باردةً على فخذها وساقها لكنها بقيت هناك حتى أمتلئ الحوض. سكبت بداخله صابونًا ذو رائحةٍ باهتةٍ لكن زكية ثم استقرت بداخله حتى وصل الماء إلى أسفل كتفها.

بقيت هنالك لوقتٍ طويل حتى تحولت المياه للونٍ أحمر قاتم.

لقد ظنت أنها توقفت ولن تعود لكنها عادت. منظر انتشار الدم قد جعلها ترتعش وتشعر بغثيانٍ لا مثيل له فخرجت من الحوض سريعًا وأستفرغت كل مايمكن استفراغه فالمرحاض.

بشعرها ملتصقًا بظهرها و دمائها أسفلها ورأسها الذي كان فوق المرحاض بخيطِ لعبٍ على ذقنها كانت تبدو كتمثيل حي لمعنى "تراجيديا كون المرء امرأة".

أفرغت المرحاض والحوض وغسلت الحوض وأغتسلت به جيدًا ثم قامت بما تقوم به عادةً عند قدوم عادتها الشهرية. وارتدت ثيابها مستعدةً للخروج هذه المرة ولن تبقى هنا وحدها الآن أبدًا. لن تكون قادرةً على تحمل كونها وحيدةً الآن. تحتاج لرفقة ما. تفتقد الحديث الذي امتنعت عنه في الليلتين السابقتين.

ربما تلتقي بمالك القداحة. نعم ربما ذلك سيخفف من هذا الفقدان الشديد الذي انتابها مباغتًا إياها. لقد كانت تعلم بمدى تقلباتها في عادتها الشهرية لكن هذا فقط ماكان غير محسوبًا له فحسب. ربما متوقع من تجارب عاطفية أخرى لكن ليس محسوبًا بتاتًا.


	3. Chapter 3

لقد مشت على قدميها هذه المرة منتعلةً حذاءً سهل عليها المشي ولم يحشر قدميها ويجعل مقدمتهما محتقنةً بالدماء وبنفسجية الكعب.

طرقت الباب ثم أستخدمت طراقة الباب ذات الشكل البيضاوي الغير متساو بشكل ملحوظ ثلاث مرات تاركةً وقتًا بين كل طرقة وحينما كانت ستطرق الرابعة فُتح لها الباب مثل سحر ’ _افتح ياسمسم_!’ فدخلت وهي عالمةٌ بأنه كان مفتوحًا طول الوقت لكن عبثية الطرق وتضييعها للوقت كان مثل إنذار ذاتي لـ’يمكنك الانسحاب الآن لا عليك يمكنك البقاء وحيدةً ليوم واحدٍ فحسب..ألا يمكنك ذلك؟’

أغلقت الباب خلفها بالمفتاح بشكلٍ يدعو للإطمئنان لها شخصيًا بأن لا احد يستطيع اقتحام هذا المكان.

ثم دارت على عدة الغرفة القليلة تاركةً حقيبتها على منضدة المدخل التي كانت تبدو مثل أنتيكة للزينة فحسب لا للاستخدام بتاتًا وفالنهاية إلتقت بجسدٍ مرتمٍ بأطرافه المتلاصقة على الأريكة بلحافٍ فوقها رغم وجود سريرٍ في مكانٍ هنا بكل تأكيد.

لم تشأ أن توقظه أو تلفته لوجودها لقد كانت فرصة وعلامةً أخرى على مقدرتها للإنسحاب مجددًا لكنها عوضًا عن ذلك بتلقائيةٍ تامة إتجهت نحو الثلاجة ونظرت للمصفوف فيها.

كعكةٌ مزينةٌ بالشوكولا المفضلة لديها وعصيراتٍ عديدة مثل عصير البرتقال والعنب واخيرًا الجعةَ الباردة.

لم تكن ترغب بأن تكون من ذاك النوع الذي يميل ويعتمد عاطفيًا على مشروبٍ كهذا. لم تكن تريد كذلك أن تكون من النوع الاخر الذي يجد عزاءً في النيكوتين ومذاقه الغريب عليها. لكنها كانت كذلك تعلم أن لديها قابليةً لأن تكون أحد النوعين لأن من حولها كانوا كذلك أيضًا بدرجات متفاوتة رغم ذلك.

لما لا تعتمد على الشوكولا فحسب؟ هنالك نوعٌ مختلفٌ تمامًا يعتمد نفسيًا وعاطفيًا بكل تأكيد على حشو معدته بما لذ وطاب له...ذلك النوع يروقها. مشاكل صحية بكل تأكيد لكنها أقل شرًا من سرطانٍ أو تسمم عضوٍ ما.

لقد تعاملت كما لو أنها في منزلها مرتديةً بنطالًا قطنيًا مريحًا -وغامق اللون بكل تأكيد- أخرجت الكعكة والشوكة وقعدت على مِيثرة مملوءةٍ بالقطن الناعم كي تحول بينها وبين الارض الباردة وأخذت تتناولها ببطءٍ متذوقةً الشوكولا الحلوة للغاية.

بجانب طبق الكعكة كانت القداحة الفضية مقلوبةً على الجهة الخلفية الغير منقوشة والتي إذا لُمعت ستكون أفضل حالًا لكنها لن تفعل ذلك بها فهي لا تعرف كيف تتعامل معها أو إذا ما أمكن غسلها أصلًا.

تناولت قطعةً ثم نصف الثانية فتوقفت لتبقي على مكانٍ للثالثة ففي مخططها هنالك قطعٌ عديدة ويمكنها أن تنتهيه كذلك إذا رغبت فهي بالاصل نصف كعكة أو ربما أقل.

لربما بسبب الاضواء أم بسبب احتكاك الشوكة بالطبق الزجاجي قد تحرك منزعجًا لكن ما أيقظه كان وقوع الشوكة بقوة على الطبق حينما حاولت قسمَ قطعةٍ بتصغيرها ثم تناولها. لم يبد أنه ذا نومٍ خفيف ومتيقظ بل بدى طبيعيًا حتى أستيقظ منزعجًا ولكنها لم تتوقف عن التناول وجر الشوكة على الطبق رغم ذلك.

"لماذا تأتي إلى منزلٍ وأنت غير مدعوة؟"

"لأن الموت كذلك لا ينتظر دعوة كما ترى" لم تكن ساخرةً أو مظهرةً لمن أين أتت قبل ذلك لكنها كانت تحكي ماخطر ببالها من رد.

"عظيم أن تظني بنفسكِ ملاك موتٍ لأنه حسب ما يجدر بي القيام به هو تبليغٌ عن عمليةِ سطو لا الاتصال بالاسعاف"

"بابك مفتوحٌ دائمًا إن لم يكن أنا فسيكون غيري" نقطة صائبة.

تركت الشوكة على جانب الطبق منهيةً ثلاث ارباع القطعة الثانية ثم مدت يدها لإيصال القداحةِ الفضية إلى الطرف المقابل للأريكة وحينها تمكن من معرفة مالذي أتى بها رغم أنه ليس بسببٍ وجيه فقد كان بالإمكان أن تتصل مثلًا أو تجلبها في وقت تكون الشمس طالعةً به.

الساعة الجدارية تشير للحادية عشرة وخمس وأربعون دقيقة. سيبدأ يوم مختلفٌ في ربع ساعةٍ فحسب.

من الذي ظن أن اليوم ينتهي فالثانية عشرة ليلًا؟ من الذي ظن أنها ساعةٌ محددة تماما ومناسبةٌ لإنهاء اليوم؟ لربما يبدأ اليوم فالثامنة أو عند خلود الشخص للنوم وأستيقظه وعند استيقاظه يكون ذلك يومًا جديدًا.

لكن ماذا لو لم يستيقظ ذاك الشخص ابدًا هل تتوقف الحياة حينها؟ وهمية الوقت موضوع فلسفي جدير بالإشارة له في حالة كهذه لأنه الوقت دائمًا يحسب من حياة أحدهم لكن المعني لا يعرف كم له من وقت وهذا بذاته يرجح كونه وهمًا ولكن الموت كذلك بالافتراض السابق وهمي للميت فحسب أما من يعيشون هم من يدركون الحياة والموت ومرور الزمن.

لربما الثانية عشرة تمامًا وجدت لإصابة هذه الافكار في مقتلٍ ولكي لا يتسبب الفكر ذاك بجنون أحدهم.

لقد تناولت الملعقة مجددًا وتناولت قطعة قد قطعتها بحجمٍ يناسب فمها.

إرتدت قميصًا ذا أزرارٍ شفافة وكان باهت اللون ربما من غسله أو أن ذلك كان لونه الطبيعي ثم بنطالًا مريحًا لا يشد على تضاريسها ولا يضيق عليها تحركها.لقد كانت تضع كذلك طلاء أظافر من درجات الاحمر الباهتة الغير ملفتة أقرب للبني بقليل وأطراف أظافرها على شكلِ أهلةِ ولكنها ليست طويلة. ولا ترتدي أي حُليٍ في أذنها أو يديها ولا حتى عنقها وماثبت شعرها للخلف كان أنها ربطته للأعلى على ذيل حصانٍ ليس مشدودًا حتى لا تصاب بالصداع الذي يسهل أن ينتابها كأحد أعراض العادة المشؤومة.

تناولت بقية الكعكة في صمتٍ وحينما أنتهت منها أتكأت خلفًا على الوسادة المحشوة والتي كانت أكثر راحة مما ظنت.

مدت ساقيها أسفل الطاولة ولم تتفاجئ من عدم وصولها للطرف الاقرب للأريكة لكنها ظلت تنظر لأظافر قدميها الوردية التي لم تلمس قطُ بطلاء الاظافر. لقد كان شكلها مقبولًا مربعةٌ لكن الاعتناء بها واضح وإذا ماوضعت عليها طلاءً ربما ستبدو جميلة أيضًا لكن ذلك ليس ما انتابها من فكرة.

لقد كانت بذات طول الصبية من دون كعبها ولربما كانت الصبية ستكون أطول منها إذا ماخلعته. لم يكن لها فرصةٌ لأن تقارن ذلك حقًا ولم تكن ترغب بذلك تمامًا لكن شيئًا ما فالصبية ومدى سذاجتها ووضوح كونها لم تذق أي مرارةٍ في حياتها سوى في ذاك المأتم قد جعلتها تشعر بإختلاجٍ في صدرها وضيقٍ كذلك.

لقد كانت معتادةً على ماكانت الصبية ليست معتادةً عليه. هجرت فالخامسة ولم تفهم حقًا أنها كانت كذلك إلى أن نظرة إلى أحد الاطفال المارين فالشارع عند السادسة وكان يصرخ "أمي!” لم تكن تعلم لما لا تقول للسيدة التي أوتها ’ _أمي_ ’ كذلك لقد كانت كلمةً ذات بُعدٍ غريب عنها تمامًا ولم تكن تفهمه في ذلك الحين حتى.

في الرابعة عشرة أي حينما كانت بذات عمر الصبية التقريبي قد حصلت على حيضها لأول المرة. كانت الفتيات يحكين لها مالذي فعلنه مع والداتهن حينما أخبرنهن بذلك هنالك والدة كانت سعيدة بمعرفة أن ابنتها في طريق التحول لمرأة مثلها وكان ذلك عزاءً لها بأن تستشعر قُربًا أنثويًا مثل ذاك مع ابنتها دون كل الآخرين وهنالك من كانت والدتها غير مهتمةٍ لكن الصبية كانت مهتمةً وكان سعيدةً لأن ذلك كان خطوة نحو النضج الذي كانت تطمح إليه.

لكنها حينما أنتابها ذلك أول مرة ورأت بقع الاحمرار الانثوية التي فصلت بينها وبين الصبية التي كانت عليها للأبد انتابتها عاطفةٌ مختلفةٌ تمامًا لقد كانت علامةً لها بأنها سوف تكون بهذا يومًا " _والدة ما_ " يقول له طفلٌ ما " _أمي_ " تلك الكلمة الهجينة التي لا تعلم منذا الذي قرر أن يحملها للنساء ويلعنهن بها أحيانًا فحسب.

لقد درستها المعلمات ذلك في حصة التربية في الصف السادس لكنها لم تحض حتى الصف الثامن لذا حظيت بمراهقةٍ بعيدةٍ عن الجنسانية حتى ذاك الحين أيضًا. ولكن بكل تأكيد لم تستطع أن تخبئ الامر عن السيدة فقالته فورًا بعد أن أرتدت ماعليها أن ترتديه وكانت السيدةُ مرتاحةً لأنه رغم تأخرها على الاقل فقد أتت فالنهاية وأطلقت زفرةَ راحةٍ لم تعلم أنها كانت تنقصها.

لقد كانت تلك بدايةً من عقدٍ مختلفٍ تمامًا فالسابعة عشرة تمكنت من أن تعلم بأمر جسدها أكثر من ذي قبل كانت حصص التربية مفيدة فالنهاية وتمكنت أيضًا لحسن نية السيدة ان تتشاور وتتسائل عن الامر مع مختص لكنها فالمقابل كان عليها أيضًا أن تعد السيدة بألا تقوم ’ _بأفعالٍ طائشةٍ_ ’ وهي تثق بها لكنها لا تستطيع إلا أن تكون قلقة.

لم تقم بذلك لا لوعدها بل لمعرفتها أنها لم تكن منجذبةً بعد لأي أحد.

لقد صادقت الفتيات وتعرفت معهن على مايسعدهن فقد كن لا يخشين الحديث فيما بينهن ’ _فكلنا فتيات فالنهاية لذا علينا أن نعاون بعضنا_ ’ ولذا لم تكن تجربتها الاولية مبنية على جهلٍ بتاتًا وبطريقةٍ ما كانت أكثر من ذلك فقط كانت مبرورة لحظييها بعلمٍ عن الامر دون أن تقفز إليه مثل أعمى أمام سيارةٍ سرعتها مجنونة.

لم تعد تذكر متى لكنها تذكرت أنها لم تعد للمنزل تلك الليلة وكان الهواء معبقًا برائحةِ عطرة من نظافة الفِراش لم تتألم كذلك وجرى الامر بسلاسة مذهلة لو فكرت بها لكنها لم تفعل لم تكن أفضل ماحظيت به بكل تأكيد لكنه لا يعتبر سيئًا بتاتًا.

لقد كانت فالثامنة عشرة حينها. لم تحدد الأمر بعناية لكنها كذلك لم تخشه أيضًا لقد تركت نفسها تحظى بمتعةٍ جديدة فحسب.

لكنها الآن فالواحدة والعشرين هنا في شقةٍ فالدور السابع لعمارةٍ تملك مصعدًا كهربائيًا وسلمًا هندسته الدائرية تثير إعجابها كلما صعدته وتتمنى لو أن لديها شقة هنا كذلك تتناول قطعةً ثالثةً وأخيرة بعد أن وضعت غطاءً على الكعكة وأخذت تتناول الاخيرة دون عجلةٍ كذلك.

لقد خرجت من منزلها مبتغيةً رفقةً وهاهي رفقتها صامتةٌ تدخن سيجارةً تفسد رائحة حلاوة الشوكولا في أنفها لكنها طفيفة والنافذة مفتوحة وهنالك هواءٌ يمر خلال فضاء الغرفة. لكن الرفقة تنهض لإدارة مشغل الأشرطة وكانت هنالك أغنية صدرت حينما كانت فالخامسة من مطربةٍ تدعى _سيندي لوبر_ لكنها كانت ذات كلمةً مليئة بوعودٍ ما ولا تستطيع أن تدندنها لأنها لم تكن ذاك النوع الذي شعرت به لكن هذه المرة بالكلمات وهي تتراقص فالغرفة بجوانبها الفسيحة ولأول مرة تعلم كلماتها وحينها فحسب تشعر بذاك الصدأ الذي انتابها يعد لأعلى حنجرتها ثم ينفرج على حمرة خديها وترقرق عينيها بالدموع.

كما لو أن قطعةً قد علقت في حنجرتها تشعر بالأختناق لكن الكعكة كانت طرية ولذيذة _وآه_ حلوة تنسي طعم الصدأ الذي كان بها من قبل لكنها الآن لا تستطيع أن تتناول قطعةً أخرى فمعدتها ممتلئة وحتجرتها كما لو أنها صدئة يصعب مرور الحروف او الفتات حتى من خلالها وعيناها تشعران بتجمع الدموع فيهما ولم يكن للأمر أن يسوء بالنسبة لها ولكن ما أن عادة الرفقة للجلوس أمامها حتى غشي يصرها وكفت وجهها بين يديها.

لقد بكت دون حيلة ولا قوة على منع ذاتها من ذلك. كما لو كانت هنالك قوة خفية تحثها على ذلك.

لم تقم الرفقة بشيء سوى البقاء صامتة وهذا ماكان حقًا يجعل منها تشعر بأنها على الأقل لازالت تملك تِيهًا ما أمام تلك الرفقة.


End file.
